1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an incombustible composition for a fire door/wall, the fire door/wall using the incombustible composition, and a method of producing the fire door/wall. More particularly, the present invention relates to an incombustible composition, which is used as construction finishing and interior materials of a fire door/wall, being safe from fire, to prevent fire from spreading and to prevent toxic gases from being generated from the construction finishing and interior materials when the construction finishing and interior materials are on fire, the fire door/wall using the incombustible composition, and a method of producing the fire door/wall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a steel plate is widely used as a representative material of a fire door, and the typical fire door mostly consists of a steel door made of the steel plate. However, the steel door is disadvantageous in that the steel door has poor a heat-intercepting property and processability even though it can prevent fire and toxic gases from spreading because it is made the steel plate. Additionally, it is impossible to enable the steel door to be subjected to various finishing treating processes, and thus, the steel door has a limited appearance.
Desired physical properties required for construction finishing and interior materials may be obtained by changing contents of components constituting the construction finishing and interior materials. However, the steel door insufficiently has the desired physical properties, and thus, the use of the steel door is applied to limited fields.
To avoid the above disadvantage, an effort has been made to attach fire-retardant materials to the steel door. However, it is difficult to attach the fire-retardant materials to the steel door. Meanwhile, conventional developments of the fire-retardant materials are mostly focused on coating a fire-retardant pigment on or attaching a fire-retardant film to MDF or plywood, having no fire-retardancy, thereby securing fire-retardancy. However, the conventional developments ensure the insufficient fire-retardancy.
On the other hand, a wood fire door, which includes a square timber, mostly consisting of a plaster, and a mineral board, has been used for a long time in foreign countries. However, the wood fire door has disadvantages in that it is expensive, thick and heavy. Furthermore, the wood fire door has not various appearances.
The MDF or plywood is produced by pressing and shaping wood chips using an organic adhesive, and most widely used as the construction finishing and interior materials. However, the MDF or plywood has no fire-retardancy, thereby catching fire easily.
To avoid the above disadvantage, an inorganic adhesive may be used instead of the organic adhesive. However, the MDF or plywood, produced using the inorganic adhesive, is disadvantageous in that layers constituting the MDF or plywood are easily separated from each other and the MDF or plywood is easily damaged, thereby reducing productivity of the MDF or plywood. Additionally, because only the adhesive is made of an inorganic material and the MDF or plywood mostly consists of the combustible wood chips, the MDF or plywood has not sufficient fire-retardant ability (incombustibility, quasi-incombustibility, and fire-retardancy). Hence, it is difficult to commercialize the MDF or plywood using an inorganic adhesive.
As for the plaster board with fire-retardancy, technologies have been developed to attach the fire-retardant board to the plaster board and to attach the incombustible steel or aluminum plate to the plaster board. In this regard, the plaster board is disadvantageous in that a plaster, used as a main component of the plaster board, is relatively heavy, and it is impossible to process the plaster in order to use it as a construction finishing material. However, a technology of a material capable of being used instead of the plaster, has not yet been developed, and thus, the plaster board is still used as construction finishing and interior materials, having the fire-retardancy.
In addition, the wood-wool cement board has been used as the construction finishing and interior materials. The wood-wool cement board is produced by mixing various substances with cement. Examples of the above substances may include relatively light paper particles, perlites, Styrofoam particles, vermiculites, bottom ash, and a mixture thereof, and various additives may be added into the wool-wood cement board in accordance with the use of the wood-wool cement board.
However, the wood-wool cement board is used as construction exterior and ceiling materials rather than the construction finishing and interior materials because the wood-wool cement board has slightly different physical properties from a cement board. In other words, the wood-wool cement board does not serve to radically modify physical properties of the cement board.
Currently, an incombustible construction finishing and interior material is developed, which is produced by pressing and shaping incombustible alumina powder (Al2O3). However, it is difficult to finishing the construction finishing and interior material, the construction finishing and interior material is more expensive than the MDF or plywood by ten times or more, and thus, it is only applied to special fields but scarcely used in general construction finishing and interior material.
According to the existing Building Standards Act and Fire Services Act in Korea, a finishing and interior material, used in buildings, must be incombustible, quasi-incombustible, or fire-retardant, and the buildings, larger than a predetermined scale, must include fire-proofing sections to prevent the fire from spreading and to shield persons from fire. As well, a fire door, made of a material capable of enduring fire for 30 minutes or one hour must be installed at the fire-proofing sections.
Furthermore, the legally regulated finishing and interior material is evaluated as three categories according to the KS (Korean Standard) F2271 method (a fire-retardant performance test method for construction materials): first-grade fire-retardancy (incombustible materials), second-grade fire-retardnacy (quasi-incombustible materials), and third-grade fire-retardancy (fire-retardant materials). Particularly, the fire door is evaluated as the first fire door, enduring fire for one hour, and the second fire door, enduring fire for 30 minutes, according to the KS F2257 method, and it is stated in the Building Standards Act that only the fire door, having performances satisfying the above standards, may be used in the buildings.
The Building Standards Acts of different countries may be slightly different from each other. However, all countries regulate the standards regarding the performances of the construction finishing and interior material, and the Building Standards Act of each country provides that only the materials, having the performances satisfying the above standards, may be applied to the buildings. The reason for this is that the use of the desirable construction finishing and interior material contributes to preventing fire from spreading and to shielding persons in the buildings from toxic gases occurring due to fire.
However, most of the commercial construction finishing and interior materials insufficiently satisfy the above standards, and do not sufficient physical properties required to be used as the construction finishing and interior material even though they have incombustibility, quasi-incombustibility, or fire-retardancy.
Heretofore, the construction finishing and interior materials with excellent performance have not yet been developed even though many studies have been conducted to develop the construction finishing and interior materials, having incombustibility, quasi-incombustibility, or fire-retardancy. In detail, the MDF or plywood as described above is the most widely used as the construction interior material because the MDF or plywood is inexpensive and lightweight, has excellent processability, and ease of its use in building constructing is ensured. However, the MDF or plywood has poor water-resistance, and no incombustibility, quasi-incombustibility, or fire-retardancy, thereby catching fire easily and accelerating the spread of fire. Accordingly, the use of the MDF or plywood is limited by the existing Building Standards Act in Korea.
In addition, the plaster board is made of waste chemical gypsum, discharged from a fertilizer plant or a power plant, plaster and the like. The plaster board is inexpensive, and has excellent processability. Further, the ease of use in building constructing is ensured, and the plaster board has incombustibility, quasi-incombustibility, or fire-retardancy. Hence, the plaster board is used as a representative construction finishing and interior material with incombustibility, quasi-incombustibility, or fire-retardancy. However, the plaster board is problematic in that it is very weak against water, easily damaged due to its poor strength, and brings about pollution because a lot of dust is created when it is processed and most of the used plaster board cannot be regenerated. Furthermore, it is difficult to shape the plaster board in various designs and to apply the plaster board to various fields because papers are attached to a surface of the plaster board.
As for the wood-wool cement board, it has excellent strength, water-resistance, and incombustibility, quasi-incombustibility, or fire-retardancy. However, the wood-wool cement board has poor processability, and is relatively heavy and easily damaged. As well, ease of its use in building constructing is not ensured. Therefore, the wood-wool cement board is used as exterior wall materials or surface materials of the buildings, but scarcely used as the construction finishing and interior materials.